The Awakening
by XXX-NaughtyFanFictionLover-XXX
Summary: Kagome and her friends go out to this rave since her boyfriend, Inuyasha, stood her up. But little does Kagome know that her night at the party will surely change her life. Warning: This is rated for a reason. There will be a lot of sexual content.
1. The Rave

**Summary: **Kagome and her friends go out to this rave since her boyfriend, Inuyasha, stood her up. But little does Kagome know that her night at the party will surely change her life.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

**A/N: I know I am working on two other fanfics already, but I just couldn't help myself. The postings will be in order from the FanFic I first started to the last. I will try to post a chapter AT LEAST twice every week for each story, but if not there will only be one posting for each story. ENJOY (^_^).**

**Chapter One: The Rave**

Kagome sat on the couch as she watched TV waiting for her boyfriend, Inuyasha, to come and pick her up. They have been going out for almost a year now, and she is truly and utterly in love with him. They met through her friends, Sango and Miroku, one night at a club. When she first met him she thought he was the rudest person she has ever known, but then he started to grow on her. They were going out for their one year anniversary… at least that is what she thought.

Not too long ago Kagome old friends: Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi; asked her if she wanted to hang with them at this new hot rave that was supposed to be open that night, but Kagome declined and told them that her night was already reserved for Inuyasha.

She waited for an hour and Inuyasha was supposed to already have picked her up. As the minute passed by, she became restless and decided to give Inuyasha a call. The phone went straight to voicemail, so she dialed his number once again. "Please pick up the phone," she whispered to herself, "I hope he is alright." When the fourth ring came, a male voice answered.

_"Hello."_

"Inuyasha, where are you," she asked concerned.

_"Uhm… I'm sorry Kags, but something came up and I have to cancel out on our date tonight," Inuyasha replied._

"But it's our one year anniversary," she announced almost at the brink of tears.

_"Yeah, I know. I'll make it up to you. I gotta go. Love you, bye."_

Kagome thought it was a little strange how he rushed off the phone, but she pushed that thought away thinking he was just doing something very important. Kagome slowly walked over to the couch and silently cried to herself. While thirty minutes passed and her sobs decreased, she went upstairs to wash her face. She didn't want to be alone on this night, so decided to give her friends a call back and take them up on their offer.

* * *

Kagome and her friends sat down at a table waiting for their drinks. They reminisced about their earlier years back in high school. Kagome felt a little out of place with her old friends because they changed so much, but then again who doesn't change after high school and into college. So why didn't she change as much as they did? She was not very talkative at all that night; all she could do was keep her mind on her love, Inuyasha, and her friends saw that.

"Kagome, I am sure he had to do something very important," Eri said as she paced a comforting hand onto her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, Eri is right," Ayumi agreed while taking a sip of her Strawberry Margarita, "don't become stressed about the idea. Let's just have a great time; I'm sure he'll make it up to you."

_'Yea they're right,'_ she thought as she forced a happy smile upon her features. "You guys are right, I am sorry I have been spoiling our fun."

"Oh I love this song," Yuka shouted as she stood up and grabbed Kagome's hand, "let's go dance!"

Kagome could not contain her laughter at the way Yuka acted. No way out, she decided to just dance and let off some steam. On her way to the dance floor she passed a strange guy dressed in all black and she involuntarily shuddered with a chill going down her spine. _'Who was that,'_ she thought as she looked back, but he was nowhere in sight.

Kagome and Eri approached the dance floor and pushed through crowd to find a suitable place to dance. As they approached their destination, they both began to swing their hips with the beat of the music, but Kagome immediately stopped when she saw a glimpse of Inuyasha kissing another woman. She couldn't exactly get a clear view of the unknown person, so out of instinct she walked over towards them. All she could see was shoulder length black hair.

"Oh my god! Sango," Kagome screamed as she arrived near the said people.

"K-Kagome, it's not what it looks like," Inuyasha said while still holding Sango's hand.

Kagome looked at both people she held so dearly to her heart. Inuyasha had a very shocked expression adorning his face while her supposed to be best friend was looking down at the floor. Kagome could not say anything to them; she was too shocked for words, so she turned to leave. As she took a step towards the exit, she turned back around and punched Inuyasha directly on his nose breaking it.

"Kagome wait, come back," he shouted through the crowd as he held his bleeding nose.

"Inuyasha what did we do," Sango asked as she watched her once best friend walk away. "Do you think she will tell Miroku," she asked as her eyes glistened with tears.

"I don't know," he said sadly as he took Sango's hand and went the opposite way Kagome had just gone.

* * *

Kagome stood outside of the rave trying her best not to cry, but a tear escaped. She never thought that her best friend would do anything to hurt her, but how wrong she was. _'How could she do this to me? How could she do this to Miroku,_' she pondered. Sure most of the time Miroku was a pervert, but he was also a nice guy to have around. She would never have thought that Inuyasha would ever cheat on her. She angrily wiped the tear away and held herself through the cold night. Not wanting to go back inside, Kagome decided to walk home and call her friends in the morning to explain her disappearance.

As she passed a dark alley she received that same chill down her spine. She got the feeling that someone was watching her, following her. She began to walk faster as she felt the presence becoming closer. "Please let me return home safely," she whispered to herself as she opened her purse to grab her pepper spray. With said object in hand, she felt a cold extremity touch her shoulder and immediately turned around spraying, but no one was nowhere in sight. That was until she felt someone bite her neck while holding her frame close to his/her body.

Kagome mind was not thinking straight. All she felt was extreme pleasure from the bite that this stranger is acting upon. She tried not to moan and she was far beyond shocked because heat formed in her belly that she never felt before. Not even in her imagination. She slowly began to fall deep into an unconscious state and the last thing she saw were golden orbs looking straight into her cerulean eyes.

"I have been watching you," the stranger announced as he flew her back home.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, my first chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed and the next will be posted soon… Ja Ne…**


	2. The Dream

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all who has reviewed and who are enjoying this story so far. It means a great deal to me. Warning: This chapter contains a little sexual content at the beginning of this chapter. For those who wish to skip, there will be a warning to inform you that it will start and when it has ended. Also just to inform you for future reference, there will be a lot of sexual content in this story. ENJOY( ^ . ^ )**

**Chapter Two: The Dream**

_A woman sat at her vanity as she slowly brushed her long, silky hair. Her hair was silver with black tips and the length of her hair stopped just above the back of her knees. Her eyes were golden with a sapphire edge around them. Her skin was very pale that portrayed her beauty even more. _

_It was night-time and she wore a long, red, satin nightgown that showed her figure very well. The nightdress stopped barely above her mid-thigh while it hugged her hips and full rounded breasts. _

_As she heard the door open to the bedroom, she immediately rushed over to meet the visitor she has been waiting for. _

_"My king, you have finally come home," the woman announced as she gave him a loving kiss, "Oh, how I missed you so."_

_"I missed you as well," the silver haired man replied as he grabbed her hair and deepened the kiss._

**_Citrus_**

_He moved from her mouth and kissed the line of her jaw while his hand slowly reached down to grab her perfect curved ass. He grabbed her waist picking her up as he placed her against the wall. _

_As she felt him lift her, she immediately wrapped her legs and arms around him grinding against his hardened member. The woman quickly ripped off his shirt and pants, so that she could feel his tighten abs ripple under her fingertips, and see him fully naked before her eyes. She ran her soft hands down his torso towards his cock and grabbed him giving him a firm and gentle squeeze. In result she received an intake of breath from him as his breathing was already labored. _

_Unleashing her fangs, she grazed his neck and watched his blood seep out. Slowly, she slid her tongue through her slightly parted lips and began to greedily lick up the lining of claret. She knew how much that drove him crazy and smirked as he used his inhuman speed to pin her to the bed._

_He held her hands above her head as he roughly shoved his dick in her soaked core and pounded into her vigorously. He received a pain and pleasure moan from her, and decided to pick up more speed._

_She loved the way he made love to her. She loved the pain he afflicted upon her, and it almost drove her to her completion. She met him with each thrust as her claws dug into his back. Her moans and screams filled through the room surpassing his grunts and growls. _

_Using her inhuman speed, she had him pinned beneath her and gave him a feral grin. "It's my turn," she told him in her bell like voice and began to ride him hard and fast. _

_He grabbed her waist and guided her up and down on his rock hard member. The naked flesh of their bodies could be heard smacking against each other. She was almost near just one more hit and she… _

**_END_**

Kagome woke up with sweat all over her body and a throbbing headache. "What the hell was that," she whispered as she panted between breaths. Kagome did not know who those two in her dream were, and something deep down in her gut told her she would soon find out. "That guy, he was so beautiful," she said to herself, then a thought occurred to her.

_'How did I get home,'_ she pondered. Then she remembered what happened at the rave she attended with her friends. "How could you Inuyasha," she screamed as silent tears began to slide down her face, "and with Sango too." She didn't remember what transpired after that, but she didn't really care at the moment. She was heartbroken and she did not know how she would tell Miroku. He deserved to know, but how would she tell him.

It was now morning and the light from the sun showed through her drapes. Kagome was still turned on from that weird dream she just had not so long ago, so she believed a nice shower would cool her down. As she removed herself from the bed, she went to take that awaiting shower and clear her mind for the upcoming drama that would be sure to come.

* * *

A man with silver, long hair sat at his throne with a smirk adorning his porcelain features. He has been on edge lately, but the sweet taste of her blood made his stress decrease just a little. He has never tasted blood as sweet as hers and he couldn't wait to taste it once again. No blood ever satisfied his thirst as much as hers did. The only blood he has been drinking before he came upon her were blood from whores on the streets, and whoever would throw themselves at his feet for a good lay. They did not know that their life will soon perish afterwards.

"Soon my pet," he announced as he opened his golden irises, "I will have you… very soon."

* * *

Kagome rushed out of the shower as she heard her doorbell ring for the third time. "Who could this be," she asked herself as she quickly dried off her body and threw on her robe. "Coming," she yelled as she ran towards the door. She didn't receive an answer, so she peeked through the peek hole, "what is he doing here?"

As she opened the door she was attacked with a hug. "Naraku, why are you here."

"Can't your big bro just come and visit his little sister every now and then," he asked with a mock hurt.

"Not with you of course," she answered as she pushed him off of her, "you only come when you want something."

"I do not," he responded as he closed the door and went to sit on the couch. "Mom called me to check up on you, and she wants to know when you and Inuyasha will come over for Christmas dinner next month."

Kagome tried to hold back her tears as she heard Inuyasha's name, but a sob broke out, "I don't think Inuyasha and I will be arriving," she told him.

Naraku walked up to her, "what is wrong Kags," he asked as he led her to sit beside him. It was fairly obvious that something had occurred between Inuyasha and his little sister, and he was sure he was going to find out. He never did like that asshole and he knew one day he would soon break his sister's heart. He tried to warn her about him, but she would never listen to him. After their little fight about Inuyasha years ago, she stopped speaking to her brother for a while.

"Inu-Inuyasha stood me up on our date, and went out with Sango," she said between sobs, "they were kissing."

"I will kill that son of a bitch," Naraku promised with rage. He clenched his fists involuntarily. He wanted so bad to tell her the famous four words, 'I told you so,' but that would only make matters worse at the moment. "It'll be alright Kagome," he told her as he patted her on the back. He looked at his watch, _'damn,'_ he pondered.

"Kagome, I have to be at work in ten minutes," he said as he gave her a hug, "I will call you later ok?"

"Ok," she sniffled and walked him out to his car.

When Kagome came back into her apartment, she realized that she never called her friends back to inform them why she had left all of a sudden. She really did not want to tell them her problems, but she felt they needed an explanation of her disappearance. With that thought, she went to her phone and dialed their numbers.

She felt a great relief to let her friends know that she was ok and arrived home safely. She was scolded by Ayumi for walking home alone last night, but was also glad that she called to inform she was doing alright. Kagome had to rush off the phone because she was getting a little agitated with how they kept saying 'sorry' for the Inuyasha incident. With her friends out of the way for a while, she decided to brew a hot pot of tea. At the same moment the kettle was set on the stove, someone had knocked on the door.

As she glanced through the peek hole once again, she quickly opened the door. Her visitor was not acting himself at the moment. He looked down-casted and sad. "Miroku, what are you doing here?"

"Sorry to just drop by Kags," he replied.

"Is everything ok," Kagome asked as she guided him to the sofa and went to pour him some tea.

She had a big feeling she knew what was wrong with him, but she did not want to engage in it. The way he appeared screamed he was sad and upset. Kagome knew Miroku for a while now and she could tell when something was wrong, but never exactly what. She prayed to kami that it wasn't about Sango, but deep down she knew she wasn't lucky for today.

"It's Sango," he whispered and she cursed herself silently, "she has been acting weird lately."

"H-How has she been acting," she questioned as she gave him his cup of tea.

"She has been very secretive for some time now. I ignored it at first, but it seems as it is getting worse by the minute."

Kagome took a deep breath and tried to prepare herself of what was going to happen next, "I think I know why."

"What do mean," he asked with much concern.

"I saw Sango kissing Inuyasha last night," she said all too fast as she grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Inuyasha stood me up from out date last night and I saw him with her at the rave." _'There I said it,'_ she thought as she let out a breath of air she did not know she was holding.

"WHAT," he bellowed as he stood up with clenched fists.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter two is complete. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sorry for the cliffy once again, but it was just calling me to do it lol; especially the citrus part. It was just a little teaser:-P, but as I said before this story will have a lot of sexual content. The next posting will be up soon… Ja Ne…**


	3. The Visit

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. ENJOY…**

**Chapter Three: The Visit**

Miroku paced back and forth trying to collect his thoughts while Kagome told him of what occurred that night. He would have never known that 'his' Sango would ever cheat on him and with his best friend at that. "How could she," he fumed. "I was going to propose to her on Christmas, Kagome," he said as his fist collided with Kagome's wall.

After Kagome finished telling him of what transpired at the rave, she tried to calm him down a bit. She tried everything, but who could blame him of his anger. She was angry too that her only love had betrayed her as well. Kagome came to the conclusion that she would not shed anymore tears for that bastard and Miroku should not even waste his time thinking about it. "Miroku," she called out to him in a soft voice, but then went into shock at what he had said next. _'He was going to ask for her hand in marriage,'_ she thought astounded. "Were you really going to make a proposal," she asked as she jumped when he punched her wall.

"Yes," he said as he sat back down on her sofa, "It was grandmother's wedding ring; she gave it to me before she passed away. She told me to make sure I gave it to someone I truly loved and wanted to spin the rest of my life with."

"I'm sorry Miroku," she replied as she patted him on the back.

"I'm sorry too, Kagome. I knew how much Inuyasha meant to you."

"Things happen for a reason, Miroku. Maybe our relationships weren't meant to be. I am done crying over him."

"I think I am going to leave," he said as he removed himself from the couch and went for the door, "I will give you a call tomorrow; I need time to think."

"Miroku," she called out to him as he opened the door, "do not let Sango or Inuyasha know that I told you," she told him as an evil glint formed in her eyes. "Let them suffer for a while and then you can tell them what you know."

Miroku left after her last words and he knew exactly what she meant. _'Payback is a bitch,_' he pondered. He would have fun doing so, but he needs to let off some steam.

Kagome felt really bad for Miroku and herself, but things do happen for a reason. Yes it hurt like hell, but it will soon heal. She picked up the cups that her and Miroku were drinking from and placed them within her sink to clean. As she cleaned the said dishes, her phone began to ring. "It must be Naraku," she said," he said he was going to call later."

She picked up the phone without glancing at the caller id, "moshi moshi."

_"Kagome," a male voice said._

"What do you want Inuyasha," she said angrily.

_"Kags what you saw last night was not what you thought," he tried to explain._

"Inuyasha," she said too nicely, "go fuck yourself," she screamed in the phone and hung up.

"How dare he," she fumed as she went back to cleaning up her apartment. "How long have they been seeing each other behind our backs," she whispered to herself.

* * *

He sat at the bar as he downed another alcoholic drink. He did not want to go home after he had left Kagome's place because he had a feeling Sango would be there waiting for him. They did not live together, but she did have a key to his home. As that thought came to mind, he figured he might as well take the key back from her. But then again he could use that to his advantage. He just didn't know how yet. It hurt him to know she wanted another guy other than him. Sure he was a pervert, but he only had eyes for her. Little did he know that that thought would soon change.

"Another," he told the bartender.

"For someone to drink as much as you, it is fairly obvious that something is bothering you," a woman said as she sat by Miroku staring at him.

"You have no idea," he told her as he downed another glass.

"Would you like to tell me about it," she questioned as she placed her hand on his.

A cold shiver went up his spine as he felt her touch his hand and then he glanced at her. She was a beautiful woman with long, raven hair and red eyes. _'Must be contacts,'_ he thought. Deep down Miroku could feel that there was something amiss about this particular woman, but he squashed thinking it was just the liquor he had consumed. Instead of thinking too much on that thought; he decided what could hurt in letting her know of his problems.

"My name is Miroku," he announced.

"I'm Kagura," she told him as she gave him a seductive smile, "nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Miroku smiled for the very first time that day as he began to tell her what he had found out earlier.

Kagura sat there and listened to everything Miroku had told her. For some reason she could not help the thought that she chatted with him for so long. Usually she would just seduce the guy and take him to an alleyway and drink her fill of their blood, but there was something very different about him. _'Humans have so many problems,' _she thought as he continued with his story. For the very first time in her life, she felt sympathy for someone and it did not disgust her one bit. It was fairly obvious he was a pervert because he kept looking at her cleavage. _'For a guy that is heartbroken,'_ she pondered as she felt his hand on her ass, _'he sure can be a lech.'_

Miroku could not keep his eyes from her breasts as he told her the story of why he was at the bar in the first place. He is usually not a drinker, but with the situation he was in; he gave up on that idea for the day. For a brief second he glanced upon her eyes, and something told him that there was something fairly different about her and that not only shocked him, but she also did not slap him from groping her.

* * *

Today was a very long day for Kagome, so she went to go take a nice, hot shower. She had to clean her apartment and what she really wanted to do was just relax, but she kept receiving phone calls and visitors. Naraku had called like he said he would and she told him that Inuyasha had called. He was beyond furious and after work he came to check up on her. Naraku stayed for a while just in case Inuyasha had called her once again because he wanted to give him a piece of his mind. It took a while for Kagome to get her brother to leave, but in the end she had managed to.

When Kagome left out of the shower, she went to the mirror and blow dried her hair. As she moved her head to the side, she noticed she had two small puncture wounds on her neck. _'How did this…'_ and then at the moment she remembered what happened after the rave. A strange guy with golden orbs had bit her and the immense pleasure she felt from it. _'Could it be that same guy in my dream,'_ she thought. "No it couldn't be," she whispered not wanting to believe one bit of it. She doesn't even want to believe that there could even be supernatural beings amongst humans. As she touched the bite mark on her neck, she felt extreme pleasure go throughout her body and in result a moan left from her lips.

She quickly stopped touching her wound and immediately placed on her robe, so that she could get some sleep for work in the morning. _'This is just too weird for me,' _she pondered as she made her way towards her bed and fell asleep.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome is now in a deep sleep and doesn't hear her window being opened. A stranger with long, silver hair and golden irises had just appeared in her room. He glided towards her form and glanced at her body. She was only wearing her robe and her covers only came up to her waist. She was sprawled on her back and the robe gave a great view of full rounded breasts. He gently touched her cheek and slid his hand down to her right breast and softly squeezed it. _'Her skin is so soft,' _he thought. Her nipple instantly became hard to the touch when he ran his thumb over her nipple. He loved the way her body is so responsive to his touch even when she is asleep. _'For a human, your body is truly exotic.'_ The stranger leaned down and took a pert nipple between his lips and gave it a soft suckle as his hand moved down to her womanhood. The silver haired male smiled as he received a soft moan from the very woman who plagued his thoughts. He quickly stopped his ministrations as he sensed her waking.

Kagome awoke after a moan had left through her lips. She was feeling all hot and bothered and she panted slightly. She felt a breeze in her room and noticed that her window was wide open. As she closed it, she saw a figure standing in the corner. "Who are you," she asked with fear that dripped from her words.

"You do not have to be afraid of me," he told her as he scented the fear rolling off of her in waves.

"How did you get into my apartment," she questioned as she closed her robe, "I live on the third floor."

He did not want to tell her what he truly was at the moment, but he also knew she had a good idea. "Promise me you will not scream."

"I-I promise," she stuttered. She knew she should not trust him, but something deep down told her that she should. She watched him as he walked towards her and what came to sight shocked her. _'He's so beautiful,'_ she thought, _'and it's the same man within my dream,'_ she screamed inwardly. _'But who was that woman he was with?'_

He looked like an angel as he stood before her with the moonlight draped over his body. He had sun kissed eyes and long, silky, silver hair. She wanted so much to touch the markings that adorned his face, but fear held her back at that thought. _'His hair looks so soft,'_ she pondered.

He looked at her reaction and nearly smirked as he scented a small amount of arousal coming from her body. He was about to walk closer to her, but something had caught his attention. "I must go," he told her as he walked over to the window.

"Wait," she shouted half-heartedly, "will I see you again and can I possibly get your name?"

"Yes you will see me once again," he smiled with a fang poking out, "I go by the name Sesshomaru," he told her as he vanished.

Kagome could not understand what had just transpired. Sure she was very afraid of a stranger that had somehow managed to come inside her apartment, but there was something about those eyes that screamed to her. She knew she should be sent to a crazy home, but she was really looking forward into seeing him again.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it; another chapter done. The next will be up soon and I wish you all a safe holiday. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year… Ja Ne… **


	4. The Kiss

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Sorry for the late posting; I haven't been feeling well and it seems to be getting a little worse. I just wanted you guys to have something and keep you all happy ;-), so ENJOY…**

**Warning: There is sexual content within this chapter.**

**Chapter Four: The Kiss**

"Oh, my head," Miroku groaned as he rolled over to the other side of his bed.

As Miroku reached for his aspirins, he smelled a faint scent of a different perfume than what Sango usually wears. He tried to ponder what had happened last evening and then as a few minutes passed by, he was aware of what transpired.

******FLASHBACK******

_Kagura and himself was sitting at the bar talking about each other lives as they drunk more alcohol. Miroku felt that there was something that Kagura was not telling him, but he didn't ask her about it. He believed she would tell him in due time. For some odd reason he felt that he had a real connection with her, but he didn't know why. Every time he looked her in the eyes, he would get a shudder of pleasure. It was just something about her eyes that could hypnotize him._

_Kagura found it very amusing to see the shock on his face when he groped her. She hated to admit it, but she was glad to have come across him. She also wanted to have some fun with him as well. "So how about we go to your place," she said as she felt up on his arm._

_"U-Uhm s-sure," he was flabbergasted because of the way she was touching him and didn't know what else to say._

_Kagura laughed as she stood up with him and had her breasts plastered on his arm. They both left towards his place as they drove off in his car. The drive was not very far; only twenty minutes or so. During the whole way there, Kagura kept her hand on his thigh close to his member, which made Miroku a little awkward. 'This must be a dream,' he thought as he parked in his driveway._

_"Anything wrong," she asked as she looked at him._

_"No. not at all," he responded as he removed himself from the car to open his door to let Kagura in, "would you like any..."_

_He was cut off by Kagura's lips and he didn't stop her from her surprise attack. He loved the way her mouth tasted, so he depend the kiss as he used his foot to close the door. Miroku slid his tongue between her luscious lips and explored his way around her mouth as they moved their way towards his bed. She ripped off his shirt as she pushed him on the said object._

_Kagura slowly took off her top as she looked into his eyes and mounted him. She leaned forward and started to kiss him once again as she took her hands and trailed them over his body. 'For a lecher, he sure has a great physique.' she thought as she trailed kisses down his neck to his chest._

_Miroku felt like he was in heaven. They only kissed, but as her bare breasts pressed against his chest and the way she kissed gave him goose bumps. As she suckled and nibbled his nipple lightly, his hands moved towards her derrière and gave it a tight squeezed, the feel of her rear was soft and plump and he wanted to feel skin on skin contact. He slowly zipped down her skirt and removed it and his member became even harder._

_"Like what you see," she asked as she went down further to his pants and smiled when she saw a bulge. 'Let's see what you have to offer.'_

_She unbuckled his pants and dragged them off of him and watched as his cock sprung free. 'Mmmm for a human, he is greatly endowed,' she thought as she lowered her mouth to his manhood and gave it a long slow lick from the bottom of his shaft to the very top. She received an intake of breath from him and smiled inwardly. She loved the way he tasted and immediately stuck the head in her mouth and gave a long slow suck while she swirled her tongue over it. Kagura guided his cock deeper into her mouth, down her throat and bobbed her head up and down at a steady pace, then began to move a little faster. With her hand at the base of his shaft, she gives him a long and tight stroke when his shaft is being revealed from her throat and into it. She sensed he was almost to his end and immediately stopped her sweet torture and blew the tip of his erected member._

_Miroku let a groan pass through his lips as Kagura guided his member into her wet and tight core and grinded on his penis giving out a moan herself. She looked into his violet orbs and saw that they were hazed with lust. She gave off a smile and started to ride him while she reached over and gave his balls a squeeze and a gentle pull as she picked up her pace some as she slammed hard on his cock._

_Miroku reached up and grabbed her breasts as he saw them bouncing up and down taunting him. He squeezed and kneaded them. He loved the way she rode him, hard and fast. He was coming to his end and he wanted her to do the same as well. While one hand pulled and pinched a nipple his other slid down to her clit and gave it hard and fast massage. The room was filled with moans, groans, and slaps of wet flesh, and as Kagura went over the edge she bit Miroku on his neck sending him into completion._

******END FLASHBACK******

Miroku sat on his bed with a satisfied grin upon his face. Even though he did not remember what transpired last night at first when he had woken up, he was glad that he wasn't too drunk to not remember. He felt better than he had before and he hoped that he would be able to do that with her once again. It excited him that she bit him at the end, so he decided the next time they meet again he would surely do more biting and give her pleasure as she did for him. Relaxed at what occurred last night, he went to take a hot shower.

Just as Miroku finished placing on his clothes he heard his front door open. As he walked to see who was at the door, he became angry again but quickly demolished it. "Hey my beautiful Sango," he acknowledged with fake cheeriness to keep her from being aware that he knows about her cheating.

"H-Hi Miroku," she stuttered a bit, "have you spoken to Kagome by any chance?"

"No why," he questioned. _'You slut.'_

"N-Nothing, I just wanted to know if you have spoken to her that's all."

"Would you like to go to lunch," he asked.

"Sure."

"Would you like to call Inuyasha and Kagome to come along as well?"

Sango stiffened at that question and Miroku noticed it just as it came. He looked for it and he smiled inwardly as she showed fear in her features. _'Oh, how much I am going to have fun torturing you, Sango,_' he thought as he escorted her out of his house to the nearest café.

"Never mind," he said, "I would like to spend some alone time with you."

Sango visibly let a breath she didn't know she held and felt a little relief that he had changed his mind.

Kagome groaned as she removed herself from the bed to become ready for work. As she walked into the bathroom to take her shower she went to check if the bite on her neck was disappearing. She moved her hair to the other side of her neck and glanced at the bite mark, which was visibly still there. "Why hasn't it started to vanish yet," she moaned as she took off her robe and went into the awaiting shower.

Kagome went under the water to wet her hair and face, so that she could wash herself. She reached for the body wash and poured some on her sponge. She loved the smell of cherry blossoms and it satisfied her when she began to rub it all over her body. As she remembered how she felt last night, she began to moan in bliss as her hand went to her clit and rubbed it in a slow and hard circular motion. It didn't make her feel as she did last night, but she still wanted completion. She didn't want to go to work sexually frustrated, so with that thought in mind she dropped her sponge and began to tweak and pull her hardened nipples.

She spread her legs a little more as two fingers rubbed up and down her wet slit and inserted them into her opening. She didn't feel full as she wanted, but she was still in a bit of bliss and began to pump her fingers in and out. She started to picture a silver hair god with sun kissed irises and moaned even louder. With a certain man in thought, she began to feel hotter and pumped her fingers harder and faster moaning as each time her digits entered her. Almost to her completion, Kagome stuck a finger into her awaiting ass and pumped it at the same pace as the fingers in her cunt. Screaming as she reached her high, she felt her juices slide down her fingers and dripped into the tub. Kagome felt somewhat complete and washed her body once again and became ready for work.

Out of the shower and dressed, she grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her neck to hide her bite mark. "This should hold until I return home," she said as she walked out of her apartment to reach her destination.

"Hi Kaede, how are you doing this morning," Kagome questioned as she gave her manager a hug.

"I am doing well, child," Kaede responded, "and yourself."

"Fine," she said as she placed on her apron to serve the customers.

Kagome always loved her job and to bake different desserts and treats. She started working there about three years or so and the owner, Kaede, became like a second grandmother to her. She always greeted her guests with much cheerfulness and even though the past couple of days have been hell for her, she could hide it very well. But Kaede could always see through that façade.

"What is wrong, child?"

"I will tell you later, obaa-san," she told her as she smiled and left into the front, but what she saw she truly cursed herself from her not so great luck.

"Kagome, can we talk," Inuyasha pleaded.

"As you can see, Inuyasha," she said through clenched teeth, "I am working and I do not want to speak with you at the moment, so please leave."

He really did not want to leave as of yet, but did not want to cause a scene so decided to only ask one question and then be on his way. He felt horrible that Kagome had to find out in that way, but he truly did not mean to hurt her whatsoever. He and Sango just happened and he didn't know how it all occurred. They did not want to tell Miroku as of yet, but they planned on approaching him sometime in the future. Far in the future if they could avoid in telling him.

"Can I at least ask one question Kags?"

Kagome turned to him with rage in the depths of her eyes, "do not call me by that name, Inuyasha. And if you mean did I tell Miroku of you and Sango, then no. I did however," she paused as an evil grin spread across her face, "tell Naraku, so if I were you, I would watch my back."

Inuyasha never liked Naraku and he was not scared of him one bit because he had more strength than him, but when something came to his little sister he was something to avoid at all costs.

Kagura walked into the castle with a sly grin. She loved the way Miroku's blood tasted on her tongue and the way she felt after giving him a great fuck which she planned on doing once again. "There's nothing better than great sex and drinking blood at the same time," she told herself as she walked into the throne room. What met her crimson eyes were angry golden ones staring right through her.

"Where have you been, Kagura," Sesshomaru questioned.

"I-I have been out," she responded.

"That is the obvious," he told her as he glared at her. "Why haven't you come when I called?"

"I was 'busy,'" she announced as a grin was replaced upon her features, "I will not disobey again."

"See that you don't," he demanded. "It seems to me that the werewolves are going into war once again. I encountered some and had to fight them of, so watch your back when you are out. They are stronger than centuries ago," he warned her as he left the throne room.

Kagome just returned home from work and grocery shopping and was a little on edge with seeing Inuyasha once again. "The Kamis must really hate me," she spoke as she placed her groceries in their rightful place. She told Kaede of what happened between her and Inuyasha and it shocked her that Kaede was not surprised one bit. She felt it was odd that the issue with Inuyasha and Sango does not make her sad anymore, but it does make her angry still.

"They will get exactly what comes to them," she said as she poured herself some tea and went into her bedroom to change into her robe. Kagome was too engrossed in changing and her thoughts to notice a being in her room. That said person walked exactly behind her and grabbed her by the waist.

"I told you I would return soon," he whispered into her ear.

She stiffened as she felt herself being pulled into a firm chest. She became lost at words when she felt his breath on her neck that gave her chills. Deep down it felt right to her to be in his arms and she didn't understand why. "What are you doing," she questioned.

"You'll see," he smirked as his hand snaked its way down to her bundle of nerves while he kissed her bite mark.

Kagome felt as if she would explode by how hot he made her feel and the way his soft lips contacted with her skin. Just as his lips kissed her she almost went into an orgasm. She tried her best not to moan, but she was quickly losing the fight when he started to suck on her neck. He smiled as he placed her on the bed and went down towards her nipple. He licked around it slowly as he looked up at her eyes and bit down. Kagome moaned with bliss and the ache between her thighs began to worsen. While he suckled on her nipple his hand went to the other and pinched it while twisting it a little. He received another moan from her and his member began to ache with need and want. It wanted to break free and give her the pleasure and pain that she knew she wanted, but he would save that for another day. Sesshomaru went to the other nipple and gave it the attention as the other and vice versa. He nipped her pert rose bud, but not too hard to break skin.

She felt great at what Sesshomaru was doing to her body. At the moment she did not care that she did not know much about him, but only his name. It felt as if she belonged to him in a way and so she decided to let him do to her what he wanted. She never knew how good this felt; Inuyasha never even made her feel that way when he kissed her, but this stranger did.

Sesshomaru loved the way her body reacted to his touch and so he began to lick his way down her body towards her womanhood. He smiled as the sweet scent of her arousal filled his senses. He wanted to take her then and there and it was becoming unbearable to control it. He watched as her eyes glazed with lust as he gave her bundle of nerves a lick and a nip. He moved his tongue down to her opening and licked it up and down slowly. _'Her juices taste as good as her blood,'_ he thought as he slid his tongue into her cunt and swirled it around. He smiled as she mewled and opened her legs wider to get his whole face to smell her more while he gives her sweet torture. He moved his tongue in and out of her pussy at a steady speed and her legs began to shake.

Kagome never let Inuyasha do this to her and she hated that she let this type of thing pass her by. "Mmmm yes," she moaned out.

He savored the taste of her juices on his tongue as he went back to her clit and suckled it hard while he stuck two digits into her core and pumped in and out fast. Kagome was almost to the edge. "Just a little more," she moaned and began to ride his fingers, but he stopped her with his other hand to keep her from moving. He inserted another finger and went harder to give her the release she so desired and smiled as she screamed her completion. While she was in her high, he bit her on the inside of her thigh and she went over the edge once again.

**A/N: There goes chapter four and I hope you all loved it. The next posting will be up soon… Ja ne…**


	5. What Are You

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters nor did I create any of it, all of that belongs to the one and only RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

**Chapter F**ive**:What Are You**

"Good morning, Kaede," Kagome cheerfully greeted her employer as she clocked in for work.

"Morning, child," the old woman responded. "What has you in such a great mood today?"

Kagome blushed as she remembered what had transpired last night with a certain male. "Oh nothing really," the young woman replied as she quickly went towards the front to help a co-worker.

_'With how she's prancing around, who would believe it is 'nothing','_Kaede thought. Shaking her head a bit as she chuckled, "what a strange child, but I am glad she is doing alright."

Kagome was quite glad she escaped Kaede before she could be questioned any further. She thought it was very weird for her to move on fairly quickly, but she just could not help herself. She also could not believe how she let a certain silver haired male do those kinds of things to her when she knows nothing about him but his name. Though themystery itself turns her on even more. Inuyasha never made her feel this way, even after sex. The sex was not particularly good anyway, but she was so deeply in love with him that she quickly put that aside.

Her body yearned for her nightly visitor and just the thought of him made heat pool in her lower belly._'I can't be thinking of him while I'm at work,' _she chided herself as she patted her cheeks to focus._'What is wrong with me?'_No matter how much she tried to rid herself from thinking of him, he would always somehow run through her mind once again causing a deep blush to adorn her cheeks.

"Excuse me," a customer voiced shaking the young woman out of her thoughts.

"Hi, how can I help you," Kagome asked as she brightly smiled at the new coming visitor.

***TA***

Inuyasha paced back and forth waiting for Sango to arrive to his apartment. Even though he fell out of love with Kagome, he still felt a little guilty for betraying her. He could not forget the look upon her face when she found them kissing at that rave. He was shocked to have even see her in that type of place. She never really went out to clubs.

It has been a while since he and Sango decided to become a secret couple; now he feels as if it should be in the open. Sure he did not want to hurt either Kagome or Miroku and he knows it will never be the same as it were before. Miroku has always been a great friend towards him, but he just could not help himself. He remembered the first time they slept with each other. It started as an accident that one night he decided to drive Sango home, but later on it soon became more. _'I did not plan for this to happen,'_ he thought, _'it just did.' _

He wanted to put off telling Kagome and Miroku as long as possible, but now it seems he wants the very opposite. He's somewhat relieved that Kagome already found out and is sure that it will be a while until she can get over him, but it won't stop him and have been lying long enough. As he finished that last thought, he heard a knock at the door and quickly went to open it. Just as Sango entered his home he soon engulfed her into a hug.

"Sango, I think we should just go ahead and tell Miroku about us," Inuyasha spoke. "I hate that I am sharing you with him," he said as he pulled her down for a kiss, "it drives me crazy minute after minute now that Kagome has already found out.

"Just give it a little more time," she responded.

"Why?"

_'I don't think I can let him go just yet.' _I want to make sure I have the right words when I tell him. I'm sure Kagome will never tell him anyway."

Inuyasha sensed there was something else to that answer, but he quickly pushed it aside. "Fine."

"Thank you, Inuyasha."_'His eyes. His eyes looked so different.'_

Something about Miroku's eyes that she couldn't quite they went to lunch yesterday he was the same person she knew of when they met. There was no sign of him knowing of her cheating with down something told her otherwise, but she quickly pushed that tensed every timeInuyashaand Kagome's name had been mentioned. To her it seemed as if he hadn't noticed, but she was very wrong. She didn't know he was playing around with her just so that he could see her reaction. He still held some rage, but that emotion quickly dissipates with the encounters he has withKagura.

She understood why Inuyasha wanted to now tell Miroku. She didn't like sharing him with Kagome either, but she couldn't see herself breaking up with Miroku anytime soon. Sure he is a hentai, but he is more than just that. _'Can I have both?'_

***TA***

Kagome finally returned home from work and grocery shopping. It was very hard for her to walk around with wet panties. All day she tried to keep herself from being wet, but when she was not busy at work, her mind quickly went back to Sesshomaru. Not only did she want him to pleasure her once again, but she also wanted to uncover the mystery he has upon himself. Little does she know that part of that puzzle will soon be revealed.

Today was a very exciting and frustrating day for her. Sure she started the day cheerful, but the reason behind her cheerfulness made her become sexually frustrated. Now that she was home, Kagome could easily release herself from that particular frustration as most people called it.

"I guess not," she grumbled as her phone began to ring. "Moshi Moshi."

_"Hey Kags, how are you?"_

"I'm great, Miroku. You seem better today."

_"HaiHai," _he chuckled slightly, _"I just did a little tormenting_ _yesterday and I also changed my locks today as well."_

Kagome could not hold back the giggles that erupted from behind her hand. Miroku told her of the reactions he received from his soon to be ex-girlfriend. Technically she is now his ex, but she doesn't know that yet. He won't touch her physically in a sex filled way, but he will still act his normal self. Kagome could not see it any other way. Who would want to touch someone as vile as 'them.' She was fairly glad that he was having a little fun and the same went for him.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she finds out you changed the locks," Kagome laughed.

_"You and I both. Well I have to go. I will speak with you tomorrow, Kags," _Miroku said as he hung up.

Kagome giggled once more as she said her goodbye as well and went to take a nice hot shower.

Kagome did not have one ounce of sympathy for Sango. She believed her former best friend deserves what came to her and a lot more. Not being with Inuyasha made her feel freer than she had in a long time and she would be crazy to give it up. Sango and Inuyasha were not worth her tears anymore now that she has someone who could take her mind off of such things, but she'd be crazy not to help Miroku with his revenge.

After her quick shower, Kagome had nothing on but a short silk robe that was barely closed and nothing underneath. With her mind engrossed in finding something within her drawer, she did not feel the presence that was right behind her.

"Aha got you," she said in triumph and then squealed when hands grabbed her waist and pulled her towards a muscular chest.

"And I got you."

***TA***

Werewolves and Vampires have been in fighting for centuries. They both had their own territories of course and it has not been long since the wolves have come into Sesshomaru's domain. He sat waiting for information as he contemplated what his next move should be. _'If things do not end soon, then the fighting will never end and I intend to become the victor.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagura called out.

"What have you found out, Kagura," her lord asked as he sat upon his throne.

"Three more werewolves have been spotted and killed. It seems as if they are not only preparing for a fight, but also in search of something."

"Do you know what of?"

"No I do not, but I have someone to see into that matter."

"Very well," he responded as he silently dismissed her and went to see a certain delicacy.

***TA***

"So tell me little one, what is it that you have been looking for," he asked with a smirk. Ever since he met and tasted her blood, she has been plaguing his thoughts and knew he plagued hers as well.

Kagome shivered as she felt his breath ghost upon her neck and cheek. She wanted to be in his arms and now her wish had came true. She could never fathom why she felt safe and complete with this stranger, but she did not want to think too much of it. Just having him hug her against his body made heat pool in her stomach and her arousal went not unnoticed.

"This," she replied as she held up a pink vibrator.

He smirked wider and with inhumane speed he pinned her to the bed. "Then let me help you with that," he spoke as he licked her neck slowly while plucking the toy from her hand.

Kagome was going to protest, but the words never left her mouth as she felt his slightly rough appendage upon her neck. All her thoughts went out the window as he suckled and dragged his fang down to her collar bone.

Sesshomaru wanted to smile at how easily he could get this woman to respond to his robe was fully opened and it revealed her body to him. He turned on the vibrator and placed it on her neck and slowly moved it down to her left breast. He slowly traced around the pink bud a few times. Her nipples were already hard and begged him for more attention. He obliged and took in her right pert nipple and gave it a hard suck as the vibrator played with the other. His cock became hard when he heard her moan and how her arousal increased ten-fold.

She released a throaty moan as she felt his mouth take in her pink teat. She could feel her juices pooling down and could just imaginehow soak she was. She moaned once again as he flicked his tongue on her nipple before he switched to the other and gave it the same kind of attention. She never wanted him to stop and her body begged for more. As she opened her eyes, she saw him staring at her as he began to move down while giving her open mouth kisses as well. Kagome could see the lust that glazed into his golden depths and that made her even wetter.

As he reached down towards her nether regions, he could see her pussy was already glistening with her juices. His mouth watered to have a taste as her smell drove him closeto insanity. Moving closer toget a taste of her, he gave her a sensual lick and received an intake of breath from her. He pushed his tongue through her lips and licked up and down her slit. He growled in approval as he received a mewl from the pressed the tip of the vibrator on her clit and Kagome released a louder moan. His cock ached to be inside her and it twitched with want andneed.

Kagome thought she was in heaven and once again closed her eyes to relish the way he made her body feel. Her whole chassis was on fire and she wanted him to give it what it needed. She was in sweet torture and she almost did not hear what he said next.

"Open your eyes," he commanded and she could do nothing but obey.

The young woman slowly opened her sapphire orbs and watched him move the vibrator from her clit to probe at her opening. He ran it up and down her slit a few times before he slowly pushed it inside her awaiting and dripping cunt. Sesshomaru could see how her pussy clenched to the vibrator and wished it was his dick instead. Soon he will be inside of her, but he will not do so just the vibrator fully inside, he turned it up on full speed and slowly started moving it in and out as he watched how she withered in pleasure.

Kagome never knew how more exciting it could be for someone else to use one of her toys on her. She could feel something inside her stomach coil as he began to move a little faster and pump harder. "So close," she moaned out as he increased the speed.

He could feel that she was almost to her completion and moved lower to suck on her bundle of nerves. The demon lord felt her arch her back and suckled harder. He kepthitting Kagome's good spot over and over againwhile he sucked on her clit matching the same speed as the vibrator and sent her over the edge. He loved the way she screamed out her orgasm for all to hear and that almost made him cuminto his pants.

While she came down from her high, she felt him pull out her toy and climbed up her body. She opened her eyes slowly and could see the essence that now coated her pink vibrator. She took the now cum covered toy and began to lick around it. As she savored the last bit of her juices she now felt his cock twitch on her thigh. Feeling bold, she turned him over and began to unzip his pants.

"My turn," she told him as gazed into his eyes.

To say Sesshomaru was a little surprised at her boldness, but he would let her take over and see what she could do with that mouth of hers. He lifted a little so that she could pull his pants and boxers down. He watched with amusement as her eyes widened at the sight of his achingly hard cock.

Kagome could not believe how long and thick Sesshomaru's cock came to be. Inuyasha is nowhere near the size she'sgazing upon at the moment which excited hereven more. She took her hand and squeezed the bottom of his shaft while she leaned forward to give it a tantalizing lick. Kagome took her other hand and cupped his sac as she swirled her tongue over the head of his cock receiving a grunt from him. She looked into his eyes as she wrapped her rose petals around the head and gave it a hard suck. Pushing his cock further in her wet cavern, she started to bob her head at a steady speed while she kept her orbs on his.

The demon lord was in bliss as he let her give him pleasure. He gave a low growl as she picked up speed and he was almost to his end. No women ever gave him pleasure the way she has and itmade him want her even more. His eyes flashed red as he felt her teeth scrape against his length giving him shivers. He grabbed her raven locks and began to guide her faster as his hips gave a hard thrust down her throat to have her swallow his massive load.

Kagome saw his eyes change to red, but she was not scared at all. Even though there was a red flag that told her she should run, it only gave her more excitement. His eyes only made her want him more. She loved the way he made her feel and to think she could make this gorgeous creature feel the same need as she was beyond belief. She felt hot liquid squirt down her throat and she swallowed every last drop he offered._'He sure can cum a lot,' _she thought as she finished her Kagomecrawled up to him and gave him a kiss to taste himself.

"What are you," she asked after she gave him a sensual kiss.

"Vampire," he replied as he pulled her down for another kiss.

He knew she would ask sooner than later and he was right, so he indulged and gave her her answer.

***TA***

"Milord, the three werewolves we sent to look for the jewel have been killed by the vampires."

"I see," the lord replied with a snarl. "They will pay for my fallen comrades. Soon the fight will begin once I find that damned jewel."

"What do you have planned, Lord Kouga."

***TA***

**A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter posted. I don't too much like this chapter, but the others will be better. Sorry for the late post and for the apology I made some citrus goodness. Its obvious I am a hentai anyway. Aren't we all? ^.^ I still have no beta, so bare with me if there are some mistakes. It** **is** **common for a writer to miss some things when there is no other to help in the process because in our mind we read what we actually wanted to type;** **instead of what was I'm also a tad bit if there are mistakes that you notice;** **please** **feel free to let me know exactly what needs to be editedand then I can fix it right away. Well until next time. Ja.**

**-Vet**


End file.
